Opposing Forces
by Mathis Gray
Summary: The men of Nexu Company have suffered a great loss in their siege of Ruxas! Will their new Jedi General be able to turn the tide of battle? Or will the leader bring them to doom?
1. Chapter 1: The New General

Star Wars

Opposing Forces

As the Clone Wars draw on with no end in sight the number of casualties continue to climb. Battles wage throughout the stars and clones and Jedi fall side by side. Trust and brotherhood hold the Grand Army of the Republic together, even if the battlefields are ever changing…

The New General

A Republic transport rattles as it entered the lower atmosphere of the moon of Raxus, arms closing as it touched down on the dusty surface. The earth twisted under the weight of the ship and moments later the ramp lowered to touch it as well. Light flooded the dark outpost; walls of barracks, supply creates and troopers. Two clones stood at attention; covered in a spattering of chipped black paint on filthy white armor, blasters at their sides. Foot falls could be heard coming from within the ship and shorty after the figure, wreathed in a fluorescent glow, came into view. The hands of the troopers flew to their brows.

The person made their way down the gangway and made a beeline to the pair. She was slim and somewhat short so when she bowed to her new men she was out of their line of sight. Draped in a gray hood, her face was hidden but she spoke with a soft and welcoming ton; "please; be at easy men."

"Sir yes, sir" they barked together.

Lowering his hand and relaxing his shoulders one spoke; "you are General Rena Sama?"

"I am, and your names?"

The first spoke again; "CT- 8907" He talked with a flat voice and motioned his hand to his partner; "and this is CT-7689."

"Friends call me 'Matchbox'," he said as he shake his head, "and his 'reg thumper' is Crewcut."

"Will you show the General some respect and not curse in front of her!" Crewcut snapped.

"Only one I ain't showin' respect is you" Matchbox sighed.

"Well it's nice to meet you, boys. But I'd like to speak to the captain, please."

Matchbox chuckled; "Cap' is out on recon at the moment-"

"He should be back any second" finished the obviously annoyed clone.

"In that case; I'd like to see all the facilities, please" Rena asked.

"Right away ma'am; first the mess then the barracks and finally your quarters. Match; go tell the boys to clean up."

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled as he walked towards a grouping of buildings. They were prefabricated blocks suspended on four legs with a staircase leading to a heavy door. He walked to the middle of three buildings, slamming a button to open the door. As he made his way in he removed his helm and spoke to his brothers on the inside; "new generals here, boys. And she's-" but was cut off as the door slid shut.

"Sorry about him," Crewcut apologized as they started walking to a much larger building. From the look of it it had to have been here before the Republic's occupation, maybe a farmhouse or some sort of storage, "I wouldn't worry, the rest of the 603ed are the best batch of soldiers you'll meet."

"That's all right, I have dealt with rude people before" Rena confirmed as the crossed the enclosed court yard, high walls closing around them. As they came upon the doorway she looked side to side at the tall towers at each corner of the compound, four in total. Then shot a glance at the large gate that lead to the rest of the moon and wondered when the captain would return.

"Coming, ma'am?" the clone asked, standing aside so she could enter the well lit mess hall. When she entered all eyes swiveled to meet hers, three dozen pairs of brown orbs. Some put down their utensils well others continued to eat. This annoyed Crewcut.

"Jedi on deck!" he barked and as he did the clones shot from their seats. "Better" he said under his breath. The soldiers stood at attention until she rose her hand to lower them.

"This is just some of the company ma'am," the lieutenant explained, "the others are sleeping or out on recon."

"With the captain?" she asked as they turned to leave.

"No, not all. There are two squads out at the moment. One lead by the captain; the other by lieutenant Bull."

"I was also informed this is just _one_ company of the 603ed?" Rena questioned.

"Correct. The man force was on Raxus."

"Was?"

"Yes, did High Command not inform you?"

"No."

"It did happen quite recently, so I don't accept the news to be widely know yet," Crewcut stopped and sighed, "the rest of the 603ed was whipped out on Raxus." He spoke flatly, looking off into the stars.

The Jedi Knight froze as morning feel over her.

 _A whole legion? How is that even possible?!_

Her lieutenant answered her unasked question; "the Seps' unmasked some new weapon. Wiped our boys out."

Rena lowered her head but continued on to the barracks; "you have my sympathies, lieutenant."

"Thank you, General" he said as he walked up the same stairs Matchbox had. As the door slide opened the both were shocked at what they saw; Matchbox and another clone throwing punches.

Smiling, Matchbox was stuck several times in the bare face before Crewcut could jump it.

"Boxer! Match! What do you think you're doing!"

"Awe haar'" March swore, lip bleeding, "good hit, Box."

"Took 'um like a chap, Matchy, like always" his opponent confirmed.

"Damn right!" a third trooper agreed.

The room erupted into laughter and the lieutenant did his best to calm them. With no avail; the Jedi walked further into the room and into view. Her man feel silent and stared. Slowly, she removed her hood to reveal her dark green skin. A mirialan, She placed her hands behind her back and stood as tall as she could. She was silent for a long moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

"As you have most likely guessed; I am your new general. My name is Rena Sama and I'm sure your captain would not be pleased to hear of this on the day of my arrival. So..." she began to walk up the room, right to Matchbox and Boxer, "I will make you a deal, that's what us Jedi are good at."

"And what would that be, ma'am?" March asked, a hit of a laugh in his voice.

"I will not tell the captain of this _if_ it does not happen again. I do understand you may have been 'playing' but there is a time and place to train and this is not it."

"Well said, ma'am" Crewcut added.

She turned sharply on him with a spin of her heels; "that goes for you as well, lieutenant. With the captain gone you and the other officers are in control and letting your men act this way is unacceptable."

"Well said" Boxer snorted.

"Y-yes well yo-" Crewcut stumbled but was cut short as the hum of speeders raced into the courtyard outside.

"That would be the cap'um" March said loudly, whipping the blood fully from his face.

"We will finish this later" Rena promised, eyeing the three clones. She turned to face the door and started to it then made her way outside. Five speeder bikes had been parked on the far side of the base and their drivers followed what Rena presumed to be the captain. He talked to a trooper to his left; "make sure you fill out the report in the morning, for now go get some chow and hit the rack."

Then he turned to his left and place a hand on a limping trooper; "and make sure _you_ go see Patches."

"Yes, sir" they all said at once.

With a nod of his head he continued to the three metal structures. He was hard to see in the dimly lit night; most of his phase II armor was painted black. His helm was the same color but around the mouth and up the side it bore large, white teeth. On his helmet stood a fold down range finger, also he had a single DC-17 pistol on his hip and slung over his shoulder he held a DC-15 rifle. Finally, a bandoleer stretched across his chest to a pauldron his left shoulder.

Noting the new face at his base he quickly walked over; he saw Boxer and March standing in the doorway and Crew halfway down the stairs. In front of them stood a woman dressed in a long gray robe, hood removed. He noticed she wore what looked like leather bracers, shin guards and a tight black body suit. By the robes alone he could tell she was a Jedi, he'd seen them before. So when he saw the slim metal hilt hanging from her belt his guess was confirmed. She was a slender mirialan from what he could see.

As the distance closed she squared her shoulders and lowered her head, "I am Rena Sama, your new general. Lieutenant Crewcut was kind enough to show me around well you were away, I presume you are the captain?"

He eyed her for a moment, she was awfully young to be a Jedi.

"You are correct, I am Captain Grimm," he rose his hand to his helm, "on behalf of 'Nexu' Company and the 603ed; I welcome you to Outpost Gulf."

"It is a lovely outpost," she said with a smile, "now please; at ease."

He lowered his hand shot a quick glare to his men under his visor and looked back to the Jedi: "have you been shown your quarters?"

"Not yet."

"If you'd follow me then, General." He turned and lead her to a small shack on the edge of the compound.

"I know it's small and old but it has more privacy then one of the prefabs."

"I appreciate the thought, Captain. Would you see me in?"

"If you'd like."

Rena pressed the button to open the door and walked into the dark room. The lights suddenly turned on as Grimm reached his arm out and flipped their switch. The room itself was clean but dust particles still flew about. There was a small bed in the corner and a desk on the other wall. A square table sat in the middle of the room along with two chairs. Finally, a locker rested against the wall, door locked shut.

"Would you sit, Captain? I know it's late but we have much to go over."

"Yes ma'am" Grimm took a set at the table, leaving his rifle by the door.

She walked over to the bed, removing her robe. She folded it quickly and place it on the mattress. Also, under her cloak she had hidden a small leather bag which she put down on the floor. With her robes gone the captain got a better look at his new Jedi; he was surprised how thin she was, but he could tell there was much strength he had yet to see. From the look of it, Grimm guessed the body suit she wore was made of a material that would hide her heat signature. Save the gauntlets and leg guards she didn't seem to wear any sort of armor, which annoyed the captain. He figured there was some reason, the Jedi always had _some_ reason for what that did. Around her waist sat a belt with many hard leather pouches and bags, she also removed this. Gingerly resting it on the bed.

Finally, she turned to face him; her skin was a light green with splattering of dark spots under her eyes and over the bridge of her noise. Like most mirialan she had facial tattoos, her's ran from under the high collar of her shirt to her bottom lip. They were an assortment of diamonds and triangles. Some of the boys had gotten tats but Grimm new that a mirialan's tattoo were almost holy markings so he quickly shifted his view to her eyes. Two, bright green orbs stared back; "you know Captain; you're welcome to take off your helmet."

"Oh yes, sorry General" he removed his helm and placed it on his lap. Rena swiftly studied his face before reaching back into her bag for a small box of tea. He looked like every other clone she had seen of course, but he had his unique features. The first thing she noticed was that his hair was red, from dying she didn't know, but was shaved down to the skin. Next, was something at forced a gasp from her; his right upper lip was thoroughly scared. A chunk of flesh was missing, revealing a glimpse of a tooth, and two lines ran up to his cheek.

He had noticed her staring, but didn't say a word.

"Sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to stare" she apologized.

"It's okay, ma'am. I find myself doing the same thing."

"May I ask how it happened?" Rena asked as she filled a a tea kettle with water.

"Sep' sniper. Match is the only reason I still have my head, pushed me out of the bulk of the hit."

"You seem to command an excellent group of men."

"Thank you, General. The boys and I have been thought a lot and from what just happened…" he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, "we've been though a lot" he restated.

"I was told what happened. I new Master Kaloto, he was a good man, a wonderful teacher too."

"He was a _great_ man. Always looked out for his troopers, never left his men behind."

It took her a moment to reply; "I hope I can fill his shoes."

"I wouldn't worry about that, General. You have nothing to prove to anyone, just do what you think is best."

"I appreciate the trust-"

"Don't misunderstand me, General" he cut in, "we have faith in you, as a Jedi. But you have to earn our trust. I mean no disrespect, General."

Rena found herself stunned.

 _Had her captain just insulted her? With a straight face? She'd never heard of this happening to any of the other Jedi, why was Grimm any different?_

She sighed, the Jedi knew her captain was right. The clones had been fighting this war long before her so she understood why they'd need time to adjust to a new member of their company. Especially to a new general.

"Very well, Captain. Then I hope you are willing to bear with me" she said with a smile.

"That is my job, Ma'am."

Rena chuckled to herself as she stood, the pot of water she'd put on was beginning to bubble. Without asking she removed two cups from a shelf and filled them both with the steeping liquid, then placed one in front of the captain. A confused look crossed his face but he gently took the mug and blew away the steam; shutting his eyes as he drank the hot beverage. He noticed how the tea was the perfect temperature. Not too cold yet hot enough to warm him.

 _Is this some sort of Jedi thing, or is she just really good at making tea?_ Grimm wondered to himself as he finished it off.

"Thank you, General. That was... refreshing."

"Oh it's nothing, just trying to be a nice host."

"Never-the-less; thank you."

"Well then you're welcome" she sat opposite of him and rose the tea to her dark lips and inhaled their scent.

"So, General, how goes the war?" the captain asked abruptly, "being so fair in the Outer Rim we don't get much news."

"Well the Grand Master's defense on Kashyyyk isn't going the best but Master Kenobi was able to track down General Grievous."

"That's good to hear" Grimm said with a shake of his head and scratch of his chin.

"What about here?"

Grimm sighed; "I'm sure you've heard what happened to the rest of the 603ed?"

"Yes, you have my apologies."

"Thank you, General, but this _is_ war.

She nodded, reluctantly.

The captain started again; "the rest of the 603ed was on Ruxas trying to take the main city and the Seps' used some kind of weapon and wiped the out. We were here to look for a secret base that was relaying coms back to clacker HQ. So that's what we've been doing, but now we're looking for any info on the weapon."

"Well, I was given no explicit orders so we'll continue to do what you've been doing, Captain."

"It will be a lot easier to find anything with a Jedi-" Grimm started to agree but was cut off by him hum of his comlick.

"Captain. Crewcut here."

"Report, lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Bull has yet to return from his run and when I tired to com him there was no response."

"Ever think he's just ignoring you?"

"That's what I thought at first but I had Frosty com him to, he got the same effect."

"Bull's never late, "Grimm explained to his confused Jedi, "all right; go to the com room and try to boost your signal. He may have gotten lost. If you hear nothing in the next ten minutes, gather: Angel, Lefty and Runner and meet me by the speeders."

"Yes, sir. Crewcut out."

"Well, General. Ready for your first midnight hick though a battle zone?"

Rena swallow hard and nodded.

 **A/N: So I've been really in to Star Wars lately ( I wounder why) so I thought I'd write about my favorite part; the clones.**

 **Just FYI: 'Nexu" Company (around 100 troopers) is part of the 603ed Legion (around 9,000 men) so you may be asking how so many could have been killed, well will see, won't we?**

 **Also, Grimm is their captain with Crewcut, Bull and Frosty as his** **lieutenants.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Patrol

The Lost Patrol

The smells and sounds of the moon's forest whipped around Rena as she speed through the dents wood. She'd never really liked speeders, or flying in general, and much rather preferred to keep her feet on the ground. This way she could better feel the Force around her. When up in the air, Rena felt like she was some how discontented from it. It had always been like this, seance her first flight from her home of Mirial to the Jedi temple.

Thankfully, tonight was some how different. Rena could feel her squad around her; the Captain to her right and the other four riding behind them. She didn't dare look back, her focus was on the whining trail in front of her, but sensing them with the Force was enough. She'd just meet these men and had yet to earn their trust, which the captain so kindly reminded her. However; it was well know that Jedi became attached to their men, which went against the Code, but it couldn't be helped. It's hard _not_ to become connected to those you fight beside.

Rena smiled to herself as she Force pushed a fallen tree aside.

 _Even if I don't have to, I will. I will gain the trust and respect of these men. I am in charge of their lives; it's the lest I can do._

Her train of though was derailed as her comlick beeped. The Jedi slowed, then stopped beside Grimm; "some thing wrong?"

"It's getting late, ma'am. I think we should split the team and cover more ground. Teams of two."

Rena pondered Grimm's opinion for a moment before nodding her head; "I agree, but let's divide into teams of three. Safer that way."

"Yes, ma'am," the Captain turned to his men and began to give order, "Runner and Angel go with the General. Crew and Lefty; with me."

"Yes, sir!"

The two troopers slide up next to the Jedi, she gave them small nod.

"Where too, General?" Runner ask.

"Well the Captain is going North so I suppose we go South."

"We'll follow you, Ma'am" Angel spook up.

Looking back to Runner, Rena earned a nod of approval and restarted her engine; "Captain, we're going South."

"Roger that, General. I'll com you if we find anything. Keep your eyes open."

"Will do, Captain," Rena smiled to herself, "Runner, Angel; how many were in Bull's squad?"

"Four brothers and Bull himself" Angel said. The clone had a soft voice, barley audible over the noises of the forest and roar of the speeders, but was clear and calm. He road next to her, with Runner taking up the back. The three drove for a while in silents as the Jedi scanned the dark wood around them. The forest it's self was alive around them; the singing of nocturnal creators and the crash of a near by river. But no sign of the clones.

"General, we should check that river" Runner comed from behind.

"Good call, Runner" she replied with a sharp coarse change.

As the bikes came to the edge of the water Rena dismounted, Runner hooped from his speeder to check the treeline and Angel reported back to the Captain.

"Captain, Angel here. We've found a small river and checking it for signs of the Lt."

A few moments past before his commanding officer replied; "thanks for the sit rep, Angel. Tell the General that we've found a small cave and are looking into it. What's your location?"

The trooper read off a list of coordinates from his HUD to his captain and then went on to describe their surroundings.

"Very good, Angel. Keep coms open, Grimm out."

Angel swung free his leg and started over to the Jedi. She was on her knees looking into the water.

"Find anything, Ma'am?"

"Nothing of note- wait..." she pointed up the stream, "Angel, do you see that?"

Angel follow Rena finger; he did.

"It looks like a large mass... what _is_ that?"

"I haven't a clue" the Jedi sighed.

"One moment, ma'm" the trooper removed a pair of microbinoculars from his belt, handing them to his general, "here, Ma'am."

She took them with a nod of thanks and zoomed in on the approaching mass.

"I still can't... wait... on no..." Rena gasped then stood and ran up the shore.

"Runner, get over here!" Angel called out.

By the time the two brothers had reached the Jedi she was bent over the mass, one hand on it's face the other on his torso.

"Shhh it's okay now," she whispered, "it will all be over soon, rest now."

Under her lay a great, dying beast. Horns and teeth and fur. Runner took a step closer but retreated when the beast let out low growl. Both clones leveled their blasters, ready to fire; but Rena rose a hand.

"Don't worry, she has no fight left in her."

As he lowered her hand so to did the clones, the beast let it's head fall as well.

"Runner, can you see the wounds on her body?"

"Yes, their blaster burns, Ma'am."

"Can you tell from what kind of weapon?"

He cocked his head to one side; "well Frosty's the weapons expert but I'd say small arms. No bigger then this," he hefted his DC-15.

"Droids?"

"Couldn't tell you, Ma'am. Might have been Bull's... oh"

"Let's hope not," she leaned down and kissed the head of the beast, "close your eyes, old one."

As Rena rose she removed her saber from her belt. The Jedi ignited her weapon, blue light filled the night and one swift movement the beast was at peace. She lowered her head.

"Let's get moving" she ordered.

"Right away, Ma'am" the brothers said together as Rena walked between them.

* * *

Back at their speeders Rena sat on her bike and sighed. Even though she knew she had done the right thing the guilt of killing a defenselessness being stung. It wasn't just the Jedi Code that held the pain there, she'd grown up at a farm and during her early years she was always around animals. Rena always loved her family's cattle, even if she was barley old enough to talk, and always cried when they died. She didn't even need to see it, she just knew; later she understood it was through the Force.

The two clones looked down at their commanding officer with worried looks, the Captain never got like this so they were at a loss. Slowly, Runner tapped his brother with his elbow, gaining his attention. He nodded down at the Jedi, Angle shook his head sharply.

"I'm fine, boys" she said, startling them.

"Are you sure, ma'am?. We can bring you to Patch if you're in pain" Angel offered.

"It's not that kind of pain. I feel it through the Force, nothing can be done."

Runner lowered his head; "I'm sorry you needed to do that, General."

She swung herself back onto her speeder and looked up at the two; "we all have to make hard chooses sometimes, I'll be okay. Thank you, boys."

They nodded and quickly mounted their bikes. She looked back at her troopers.

 _These are good men, that is for sure._

"All right, let's get moving," she yelled back, "we'll keep heading South to the-"

Rena was cut off by the spike of sound from her com; "This is Grimm. We're under attack; 'Seps."

The Jedi froze, not knowing how to response.

"Cap', you still at the cave?" Angel offered.

"Yes" the Captain said flatly, the sound of blasters ringing out with him.

"We'll be right there," Runner confirmed, "right, General?"

Rena's eyes snapped to his helmet, a black visor stared back but she could tell worried eyes lay behind it.

"Of course" she said with a crack of worry.

The three gunned their bikes back to where the team had split, then followed the trail Grimm had taken. She noticed that there was a slight descending slop to this path.

"General, what's your ETA?" Grimm barked over the comlick.

"Angel?" Rena questioned.

"About five minuets, boss."

"Hurry, Lefty's down and we can't get to him."

Fear shot though Rena.

 _No! It's only the first day, I can't loss a man on the first day!_

She clutched the handles of her bike and pushed it to it's limits. Seeing this, her troopers followed her lead. The first thing they heard was the firing of blasters. Shot after shot rang out.

Then they came to a clearing, the cave was set back into an incline. Rena could see a white form in the middle of the field, motionless. The next thing they heard was the yelling of their Captain.

"Come get some you metal kriffers!"

He was standing, one arm around a "dead" droid, blasting away with his rifle. In the other hand (the one holding the droid) he held his sidearm which he used if he began to get outflanked. Behind him knelled Crewcut, popping off shots with his carbine. He used a fallen tree as cover and kept their enemies off his captains open side. Next to his stood a strangely large clone, who she guessed was Bull, firing rapidly at the crowd of metal. Behind him, leaning ageist to a stilling standing tree, another brother fought. His legs was burnt black by a blaster but he still held his large repeating Z-6. Finally, two clones stood at the mouth of the cave; the pair we're complete opposites. One with a black sunburst on his helm fired so fast with his DC-15 that it was turning red well the other took slow, calculating shots.

Rena's men jumped into the fight, firing right into the crowed of droids with their bikes' heavy blasters. Runner let out a yell as he obliterate two with one shot.

Swiftly, the Jedi Knight flew from her set and sparked her saber. As she came down she took a droid with her, then spun low taking out the legs of six more. Finally, with a toss of her hand, she flung the mass of metal at the remaining droids. A few of the troopers let out a yell of victory but Rena admittedly ran to the side of the fallen solider, he wasn't breathing.

The Captain tossed his makeshift shield to the side and joined the Jedi by Lefty's side. He swore to himself then started to bark orders.

"Bull; get your boys back to HQ and make sure Patch sees to Sixer's leg! Runner; get that bike over here!"

"Yes, sir!"the brothers said in unison.

Grimm turned his head to his General; "will he make it?" he said quietly.

Rena rose her head and, holding back the flood of tears, shook her head.

"The shot went right though him. He was dead before he hit the ground..." she answered in the same soft tone.

The Captain was silent for a moment. Then raised his wrist to his helmet; "Patch, this is Grimm, get the med bay prepped for one. Blaster shot to the leg."

"Right away, Captain" the medic simply responded.

* * *

As the small group pulled back into the base, Patch was waiting by the ramp of a ship. It's wings and engines had been removed and scorch marks painted themselves along the sides. The medic waved Runner and Bull over, who were lifting their wounded brother. A few brothers came to investigate but Crewcut waved them all off, he knew that the Captain wasn't willing to take questions right away and Patch needed space to do his work. Grimm stood at the speeders, arms crossed. Cooler, the calm clone from the cave, had offered to carry Lefty back so as he entered the fort every head lowered, giving respect to their fallen brother. Two clones: Tumber and Vex, made their way over to Cooler to help him lift the body and place it in a building in the far back of the compound.

To her surprise, Grimm appeared next to Rena shoulder; "that's where we keep our brothers..." he explained, "we'll have to find a new place to keep them soon."

"H-how many?" she asked, dreading the answer.

The Captain to a moment, then let out a long breath; "thirty six."

 _Thirty six! I've lost one and I feel like the swamps of Nar Sh_ _addaa_ _, how can he still lead after losing so many..._

"It's worst then it sounds, General. Most companies lose that in a mouth. You can thank Patch. He's the reason the body count isn't higher."

"I'll have to do that..." The Jedi began to trail off when she felt a wight on her shoulder.

"You're bring far to hard on yourself, General Sama. If you, Runner and Angel hadn't shown up when you did we most likely wouldn't be having this conversation, you did well."

"That..." Rena paused, not knowing if she should share this with her Captain.

 _No. He has a right to know._

"...That was the first time I've been in live combat, as a Knight."

Grimm's eyes widened.

"Of course I've been in small fights well I was still a Padawan but never something that... intense."

"In that cause, General, you did _very_ well."

As the two started to walk towards the medic ship a blood-chilling scream cut off their talk. The Captain was first to break off into a run but the Jedi was close behind. When they made it up the ramp and into the refurbished cargo bay Rena gasped; Sixer had been stripped to the table and was laughing hysterically.

"Patch! What the Haran is going on!"

"Well sir," the flustered medic said as he drove a numbing agent into the trooper's led, "Sixer here thinking the pain is 'funny'!"

"K'atini!" Sixer roared.

The Capatin made this way over to his restrained brother and put a hand on his head; "that's enough, Vod. Rest now, I'll let you blast more Seps' as soon as you're able. Deal?"

Sixer thought for a moment, mind clouded with meds and adrenaline; "sounds good boss, I could use a nap," his eyes flutter as he looked over the still studded Jedi, "Thanks... and good night, General," and with that the heavy gunner was out.

Grimm let out a sigh and swore under this breath, his day wasn't over yet. He nodded to Patch and made his way out of the grounded ship.

"Coming, General?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes right behind you, Captain."

She fallowed him back to her small quarters and waited as Grimm punch the button, then he stood aside.

"Good night, General."

"You as well, Captain" Rena said wearily.

Before the door slid shut the Captain left a piece of advise that the Jedi would pounded latter during her meditation; "I know how you're feeling, General, I've been there. It comes with the burden of command. All you can do is learn and make sure that you don't let whatever got them kill happen again. This is _war,_ General, no one ever said it was going to be easy."

.

Haran= hell - literally, destruction, cosmic annihilation

K'atini!= Suck it up! Or: It's only pain!

Vod= Brother


End file.
